


“Put a sock in it, Bill.”

by golden_eyes13



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Cute, Domestic, Drabble, Easy Read, Established Relationship, M/M, fluff?, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 09:29:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12528260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/golden_eyes13/pseuds/golden_eyes13
Summary: He should have listened the first time. Now he's a sitting duck.





	“Put a sock in it, Bill.”

He was in so much trouble. He should not have gone out. Great Uncle Ford was going to give him the lecture of his life and don't get him started on Stan. 

Bill was going to be upset. 

If Bill hadn't told him once he had told him thousands of time, don't go south of the forest when the weather is poor. It was very dangerous. Dipper knew this. As usual, he didn't think of the after when it came to exploring. He lived in the moment and in this moment, he was taking refuge in a cave while it rained cats and dogs. The trails were hard to tell apart when it snowed, rained or if the winds were strong. Not to mention how most of the trees had fallen or been chopped down. No roots to hold the ground in place. A mudslide can easily happen and he didn't want to be caught in one. 

So there he sat on a rock in a cave hoping the rain would die down. Bill would be here any time now.

Anytime….

…………………..

So it's been an hour. Bill would be here soon. Not like he wasn't freezing to death or anything. The rock he was sitting on was way better than the couch. It's not like water from the outside was pooling around him slowly. 

Bill could take his sweet time. No rush. 

“Don't be dramatic love. I'm here and I found you thanks to your loud thinking. Wouldn't be here if you knew how to follow directions.” 

Bill wrapped Dipper in a quilted blanket Mabel made for him last Christmas. Gave Dipper a little peck. 

“Would have been here sooner but Stan brought food from the dinner. I couldn't let my food go cold! Ford said it would rude if I left while they were eating. Don't want your family to feel bad.”

“Put a sock in it, Bill,” Dipper mumbled. He rested his head on Bill’s shoulder and hid his face on his neck. 

“Can't leave you for a minute pine tree,” he said wrapping his arms around the smaller being. 

"Mason. Mason. Mason." Bill said shaking his head into Dipper's soft curls.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos? Comment? Feedback is always great.


End file.
